


let’s go to the beach beach

by sadnymph



Category: The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, No Smut, beach, bit of swearing, bodyboarding is really fun, save the crabs, shitpost, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph
Summary: it’s beach time! loli went to the beach yesterday so i thought i’d write something
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy/Ruby
Kudos: 1





	let’s go to the beach beach

i rubbed my eyes enthusiastically. wtf

today was gonna be a good day because i decided i was gonna drag clancy to the beach. (lol i’m reading this over and chuckling to myself) so i pushed him out of the chair because why not? he made a face. 

“let’s go to the beachhhhh”

”nahhhhh”

”clancy we are going to the beach, like it or not”

he eventually succumbed to the idea (that sounds fucking weird) and tied his hair back into a lil bun aww it was so cute! i could not find a pic so maybe my artist friends could do that for me cos when i draw it looks like arse (i’m from england and that’s how we spell)

ugh i have a nice pic of clancy that won’t paste in. 

so i pulled him into my car and we FUCKING SPED cos why not, and we drove to the beach 

“aw i wanted to go to mercuritaville”

”no clancy, orgies are manky”

”fair enough”

“this is a nice beach i promise. i used to go here with my friends and we met loads of boys and swam in the sea and got drunk on peach schnapps. if i spent most of my teens here then you should like it”

”alright”

then in like 5 seconds in my hypercar (this is a joke in my family) we were there. the water looked calm and inviting (bitch wtf?) and i took off my clothes to reveal... my bikini. seriously though what else did you expect 

i pulled on my watershoes cos something might be alive in there, and i ran into the sea. then i jumped in and it was really warm. yay. my hair got WeT and i felt really alive. the gentle waves were shimmering woo. looked like those aesthetic sparkly blingy tiktoks that everyone loves. then, because why not, i got my bodyboard out the car and strapped it to my ankle and went really far out. then a big BIG wave pushed me towards the shore and it was so fun. but clancy wasn’t there cos he saw a crab and he was playing with it aww. then he put it back in the water and it was very sweet. and then he decided to swim with the crab uwu :,) after a long day of being at the beach we went home cos it was kinda getting dark. 

that was so unbelievably lacking

omg

just like all my fics lol

i’ll probably read this again when i’m like 16 and laugh over it


End file.
